


Let's seize the day, Let's run away

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Malum if you squint, Running Away, based loosely off of never be and wrapped around your finger, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke asks you to run away</p>
<p>based loosely off the songs Never Be and Wrapped Around Your Finger (both by 5sos)</p>
<p>hope you like it! :) Don't forget to leave a kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's seize the day, Let's run away

Buzz buzz, you hear. You’re lying on your bed, scrolling through twitter on your laptop. The buzzing sound is coming from your bedside table, where your phone is sitting. You reach for it, stretching your back lazily. The first thing you check is the time, and you’re shocked to find that it’s already midnight. You look out the window at the darkness, pierced only by a streetlight.  
Wait, who is that?  
You take a second look, now knowing that there’s definitely someone out there. They’re standing under the streetlight in a red checkered flannel and black skinny jeans, hunched over something. You also notice the boy’s blond quiff, and you know that it’s Luke. Your phone buzzes again, and you remember the reason you picked it up in the first place. You see that you have two texts, both from your boyfriend.  
Lukeey: Hey, bumblebee  
Lukeey: let’s get out ;)  
You chuckle a little bit at the pun, responding immediately:  
Me: Please tell me that’s you under the streetlight  
You send the text, waiting for Luke to get it. After a few seconds, you see him straighten up, look directly into your window and give a little wave. You wave back, and he blows you a kiss.  
Me: Thank God, be right out  
You change from your pajamas into a pair of skinny jeans and a white t shirt that reads: “If I die, tell Luke Hemmings that I love him”. The rest of the 5sos fam finds it absolutely hilarious that you wear the merch that the boys sell. Of course, they know that you and Luke are dating, how could the boys keep anything from their fans? You found it so funny when he had nervously asked if he could announce that you two were dating. This was a year ago, when you had hit the two month mark. You, of course, had told him that it was absolutely fine.  
It was hilarious how he had announced it, though. You two had gone through ideas. You could do it through twitter, a concert, an interview…there were so many options. Then, Ashton came up with the great idea of doing a keek. Luke had started the keek sitting on his bed, saying:  
“Hey guys! I've got a huge announcement for you!” he’d given this adorable grin, and started laughing. Then, he practically shouted that he now had a girlfriend.  
You’d jumped into his lap after that, and he gave an “ooof” but then an adorable giggle. You loved how you could make these noises from him. You laughed, waving at the camera, then put your hands around his neck.  
“Hey guys! My name is Y/N. Sorry for stealing your Hemmings, but I just couldn't help myself!” He gave you this cute look, his bright blue eyes shining with delight. You kissed him on the cheek.  
“So, yeah.” He said, looking back at the camera. “She’s my girlfriend.”  
“You already said that, dork.” You reminded him.  
“Yeah, I just want everyone to know that so they don’t try to steal you.” He says quite seriously, looking back at you. You look down at your lap, blushing. He gives you a kiss on the top of your head.  
“Well, that’s about it. So…If you have any questions just tweet me or something, I don’t know. Just be supportive! Thanks, bye keek!” He ended it, but not quick enough to where the camera caught Luke leaning in for another kiss.  
The fans don’t have to know, but that kiss was one of your favorites.  
So anyways, you’re slipping on your sneakers, and grabbing your phone before sliding out of your 1st story window. You sneak out, and once you’re out of view, you sprint to the sidewalk.  
Once you reach the streetlamp, you practically jump Luke. You leap up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He staggers a little bit, but rights himself pretty quickly. He gives a low chuckle, saying  
“Watch it, Y/N. Wouldn't want to fall over, would we?” You look at him, surprise showing on your face.  
“When did your voice get lower, babe?” you ask him, shocked.  
“Just a few days ago” he says, looking a little embarrassed. You can already tell how he’s about to say something along the lines of “you don’t like it do you?” and before he can, you give him a kiss.  
His hands are gripping your thighs to keep you up, and your fingers move to tangle in the small hairs at the back of his neck. When you break apart, Luke sets you down gently and sweetly pushes the hair back out of your face.  
“I've missed you, bumblebee.” He sighs, giving you another kiss.  
“I've missed you too baby” You smile, taking his hand in yours and leading him down the street.  
“So where are we going?” you ask him, assuming that he has a plan for you two. He just smiles at you, saying that it’s a surprise. You’re very happy that you can see your boyfriend, because for the last week you've been on a road trip with your family. It’s been torture, not having consistent service. You couldn't be in contact with him until a few hours ago, when you’d gotten home.  
Finally, you arrived at a nature park. There was a fence, but you two got around it without much trouble. When you looked up from brushing off your jeans, your mouth opened in a small ‘o’. The park was so beautiful at night. Soft moonlight bathed trees and shrubs in a blue-ish light. You looked over at Luke with a shocked expression on your face. He just smirked at you. You grabbed his hand again and pulled him along.  
You two ran around the park, throwing pinecones at each other and splashing around the crisp water from a pond. When you got tired, you both lied down on the plush grass, looking up at the sky and cuddling.  
Your head was resting on Luke’s chest, which was rising and falling slowly as his breath puffed onto your slightly damp hair. His arms were around you, protectively. He played with your fingers while you looked up at the handful of stars in the dark night sky.  
“I love you, Y/N” He said out of the blue. You turned to look at him, and he blushed a little bit at his outburst. He’s so cute, you think, as you kiss him softly on the lips.  
“I love you too Lukey” you whisper to him after you pull apart, rubbing your nose on his gently. You turn back, resting your head on his chest. You want to stay there forever, even though you know your parent’s wouldn't let you.  
You two stay up until the wee hours of the morning, talking about everything and nothing. You yawn hugely.  
“…so tired…” you warn him.  
“no, babe. You have to stay awake.” He tells you, turning your face so you can look at him. “The sun is coming up soon”  
Just as he says this, a bird chirps in the distance. The sky starts to get lighter in front of your eyes, and you know that you should go home soon before your parents find out that you were gone.  
“We should start to get going” you say to Luke, and at this he gives a small whimper and buries his face into your hair, as if you had physically hurt him.  
“noooo! I don’t want to!” he tells you, his voice muffled slightly. You giggle at this, and start to get up from your spot on the ground. He starts wining more at this action, and when you’re fully off the ground he puts his arms up and makes grabby hands.  
You giggle again, grabbing his hands to help him get up. Instead, he pulls you back down on top of him. You squeal in alarm, and he chuckles at you.  
“Luuuuke” you pout, knowing you sound like an annoying 12 year old girl. “We have to get uuup”.  
“Why don’t we just stay down.” He suggests, smirking at you.  
“Luke, we've talked about this.” You tell him, sighing. He’s been bringing up the idea of running away together, but you shoot him down every time. “I can’t. There’s school, my job, my parents, sheesh! What would they think about all of this?...” you start to rant, a habit you sometimes get into. Luke cuts you off with a kiss.  
“We don’t have to worry about them.” He tells you. “Please, just come with me.”  
“Where, though?” you say, not wanting to admit how tempting that sounds.  
“Anywhere. Everywhere! Anywhere you want to go, we’ll go there. You could come on tour with us!” He promises, trying to look you in the eyes. You look down, biting your lip, not wanting to meet those piercing blue eyes, because as soon as you do you know that you won’t be able to resist his offer.  
After a while, he lifts one finger. Only one finger. You’ll remember this single index finger as the one finger to completely change your life. He uses said finger to softly lift your chin so that you have to look at him. You do, and you see all of the possibilities reflected in his deep blue eyes.  
The possibility of leaving your home, the only place you felt safe, and getting a new home, Luke. After all, he’s all you really need.  
The possibility of being on the run, smiling and laughing every day of your life.  
The possibility of falling asleep, every night, in Luke’s arms.  
And you know that you’re a goner.  
You slowly nod your head, a smile starting to creep onto your face as you agree to his plan. He smiles too, and you share a quick peck on the lips before you start making plans. First, to get everything you need.  
You two run, giggling, until you reach your house, your old home. You climb into your window, leading Luke inside. You put one finger to your lips, warning him of creaky wood panels not to step on as you gather necessities for your new life. You stuff clothes into a duffel bag, and you sneak into the bathroom to grab some *cough* feminine products. You empty your wallet and piggy bank into the bag, and steal some food out of the kitchen. When you’re satisfied with what you have, you leave a short note explaining things (well, kind of) to your parents.  
Dear mom and dad,  
I've run away with Luke, and you won’t get me back. Good luck, guys. Thanks for trying.  
Love,  
Y/N  
(p.s. I took the nutella)

You two jump out of the window with big goofy smiles on your faces. You run far away, all the way to the hotel where the band’s staying. Luke lets you in, smiling hugely.  
“Hey guys! I've brought someone!” He yells into the room.  
“No need to wake me up so rudely about it” Ashton groans, rolling over to squint at you. When he realizes who it is, his eyes immediately brighten and he jumps out of the bed (in only his tmnt pajama pants, mind you) and gives you a big hug.  
When you and Luke had started dating, Ashton was so tickled that he wouldn't stop smiling for days. He kept saying to himself; “Lukey’s got a girlfriend” and giggling, not being able to believe it. You two had soon become best friends.  
When he broke away and saw the huge grins on both of your faces, his eyes narrowed.  
“What’s so exciting?” he asks, suspicious. His face suddenly brightens again. (It’s amazing how his mood changes like that, you think)  
“You’re preggo!?!?” he practically shouts, his hands flying to your stomach.  
“No!” you yell at him, swatting his hands away. You hear a chuckle to your right, and you look over at Luke, who is trying his hardest not to laugh. You scowl at him, then turn back to Ash. Before you tell him the exciting news, Calum shuffles into the room with a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers and an equally fuzzy sweater on.  
“wut’s goin on” he asks, yawning. He sees you, mumbles a hello, and collapses into a chair. So much for a warm welcome.  
Just then, Mikey also comes in, looking strangely alert with a large pair of headphones around his neck.  
“Can you guys keep it down in here…” he starts to say, but before he can finish, he sees you and runs over for a hug. You giggle, giving him a big hug.  
“What are you doing awake, Mikey?” you ask him, holding him at arm’s length.  
He responds with something that sounds like “just gaming”, but you can’t tell because of the yawn that punctures his sentence.  
“Great, now that we've got everyone here” Luke says, sitting down on the bed that Michael and Calum share, pulling you along with him. You squeal and giggle a little, settling yourself on his lap as you've done many times before. “We've got something to tell you, so sit down” His hands wrap around your stomach, and he whispers in your ear as everyone is sitting themselves down on either a bed or the floor: “you okay?”  
You nod in response, laying your head back lazily on his chest, the lack of sleep starting to catch up with you.  
“Stay awake, bumblebee, we’re not done yet” he tells you, kissing your temple.  
Ashton sits back down on his bed, his back straight and his eyes excited for the news. Michael sits in between Calum’s legs on the floor, rubbing his head into Calum’s hands like a kitten. It’s an invitation to help Calum stay awake, and Calum takes it happily. His fingers scratch lightly at Michael’s scalp, and Michael is practically purring.  
Once everyone is looking at you and Luke, you look up at you boyfriend, waiting for him to spring the news.  
“Well…” he starts nervously, playing with his lip ring. “I…”  
“We” you cough into your hand  
“WE” he says pointedly, looking at you and apologizing with his eyes, “we were thinking that since Y/N is 18 now…” He looks at the boys again. “She could maybe come on tour with us?” he asks.  
Now it’s your turn to be nervous, as you turn to look at the boys with pleading eyes, nestled in Luke’s arms. If they said no, then you would have to go back to your parents’ house and act as if nothing was wrong. Or you could go be homeless. You weren't really sure even what your options were at this point.  
The three boys all looked at each other, their faces showing nothing. You look back up at Luke nervously. He’s playing with your fingers, looking off into the distance, as if making plans for where you two would go first.  
When the boys look back at you two, their faces still show nothing, but right as Ashton opens his mouth to say something, he starts giggling and doubles over laughing, as do the other boys.  
You and Luke look over at each other, now a little scared and confused.  
“Your guys’ faces…!” Ashton wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes  
“Did you really think we’d say no?!?!?” Calum giggles.  
“Who do you think we are, leaving you out…” Michael laughs.  
You breathe a sigh of relief, and so does Luke. You start to giggle, and so does Luke, until everyone in the room is doubled over laughing.  
“Don’t do that!” you tell them, “you scared me!”  
After a few minutes, when everyone has calmed down enough, Ashton says:  
“Of course, you can come on tour with us Y/N.” He smiled widely, no doubt thinking of all the fun things the new group would do together.  
You look around at your new family. You see Ashton, grinning and occasionally giggling. You see Calum and Michael (you totally ship Malum), Michael with the sleeves of his sweater up over his smile, his eyes shining, and Calum still massaging Michael’s scalp, bend down to kiss the top of his head. You finally complete the mini room tour, turning to look at your boyfriend Luke, only to find that he’s already looking at you.  
His eyes are twinkling with excitement. He squeezes you against his chest, bringing up his mile long legs to sit criss-crossed with you sitting comfortably in them. He winks at you. You lean up to rub noses, and your hair comes from behind your ears to shield you two in your own little world.  
Luke takes a deep breath, apparently liking the smell of your hair enveloping him.  
“I love you” he says, giving a big smile  
“I love you too” you say back at him.  
“They can’t see us in here, yeah?” he asks, and you nod your head slightly, smiling.  
“But we can hear you!” Calum shouts from across the room.  
“Shut up, Cal! This is so cute!” Ashton tells his bandmate.  
You giggle, and Luke stares into your eyes. You share a lingering kiss, then rub noses again before coming out of your little hideaway to find all of the boys giving knowing smirks. Luke smushes you against his chest again, kissing the top of your head.  
“So…we should probably talk to our manager about this” Michael says cautiously.  
You leap up, suddenly nervous again, putting your hands on the sides of your head.  
“Oh my god, what if he doesn't let me? What then? Where do we go?” you ask a million questions to no one in particular.  
Luke stands up next to you, rubbing your arms calmly.  
“Hey, it’ll be fine, bumblebee.” He says, and you can hear Calum in the background coo:  
“Aw, he calls her bumblebee…” Michael shushes him before he can say anything else.  
“He’s going to allow it, don’t worry.” Luke promises, looking into your eyes.  
You nod, and the two of you go out of the room in search for the manager. He agrees to the idea after some convincing, then rushes off to make some arrangements.  
On the way back to the room, Luke stops you in the hallway to push you up against the wall and kiss you passionately.  
“I’m so excited” He tells you, his eyes bright with happiness.  
“Me too” you whisper, smiling as you lean in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for more stories in this same universe, but I don't think it'll write them unless they're asked for. leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it! thanks!  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
